<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calm Nights by hydropi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181244">Calm Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydropi/pseuds/hydropi'>hydropi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, just two boys in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydropi/pseuds/hydropi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vane and Lancelot enjoy a night to themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lancelot/Vane (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calm Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a calm night on the Grandcypher. The moon's rays shone through the windows and the wind was only a gentle breeze.The crew was settling down for the night. The earlier bustling from the dining area was almost done clearing out. Almost all had made it to their rooms and most were already sleeping. The only one’s remaining were a few of the older passengers having a few drinks to end a day of productivity. The noise level had died down to some quiet chatter and a few hearty drunken laughs now and again.</p><p>Lancelot and Vane still remained. They had finished their meals earlier. All that remained were the cups of water they had with it. Aside from the soft noise of Vane’s fingers rhythmically tapping against the wooden table they shared, they sat in calm silence. They rarely had moments like this to themselves. Most of the time they were surrounded by their friends and other members of the crew. It was nice having time for each other. </p><p>Lancelot’s gaze drifted from his water to Vane’s face. His eyes traced along Vane’s jaw to his hair. He wanted nothing more but to run his hands in those short blond locks. They were the color of sunlight and tousled in a way that always looked perfect. Lancelot focused on his lips. Lancelot would love to be able to kiss those lips now, but he’ll leave all the kisses he wished to give him for later tonight. His eyes finally drifted to Vane’s eyes. The green of them was as if the greatest forests in the world reflected in them. Lancelot always liked to look into Vane’s eyes. It took him a few seconds to realize that they were looking back at them. He blushed and looked back down at his glass as Vane chuckled. </p><p>“Shall we, Lancey?” Vane said as he moved to stand up. </p><p>Vane looked back up at him and smiled softly at the use of the nickname as he got up. “Yes, it is getting late. Would you come to my quarters for a bit? I need you to look over some paperwork for me. If you’re not busy.” </p><p>Vane raised an eyebrow before grinning back at him. “Of course, Lancey! I’d do anything to help you out!” he said enthusiastically. Lancelot nodded in return as they both set off to his room. They both knew that they’d be doing a lot more than paperwork tonight.</p><p>The walk was filled with tension. They each gave each other glances as they made their way to the room. It took every bit of willpower in them to not pull themselves into a closet or a rarely used corridor and kiss each other till they forgot how to breath. Each second felt like an eternity. Each step taken filled them with more anticipation for what will happen tonight. They came to a stop as they finally arrived at their destination. His room was farther away from the others rooms. He preferred the quiet environment to do all the paperwork his captain status required of him, but it also made sure no one heard what he and Vane did at any time they could.</p><p> Lancelot hastily unlocked his door. Their hands were on each other as soon as they took one step in the room. As soon as the door was shut, they locked in a passionate kiss. Only reluctantly breaking it to breath. The room suddenly felt too warm for the both of them. Vane moved to start to remove Lancelot’s clothes, happy that they both decided to change into more casual clothes before dinner. Lancelot sighed into the feeling of Vanes hands moving along his sides and chest as he worked to remove his shirt. As soon as it was off, he pulled Vane into another kiss as he worked to remove Vane’s. Once they both were shirtless, they quickly worked to remove their shoes and pants, touching each other and stealing kisses whenever possible.</p><p>They both looked at each other once they were stripped down to their underwear. They kissed again as Vane picked up the shorter man to move him to his bed. He set him down on his back and they broke away from the kiss. Both of their erections were evident from their still clothed bulges. Vane moved over Lancelot and started to kiss a trail down his neck drawing pleased sighs and moans from him. </p><p>Before he could kiss any lower, Lancelot asked, “Vane.. would you mind if we tried something a little different tonight?”</p><p>Vane pulled back to look up at him and smiled. “Of course, Lancey. What do you want to do?” As long as Lancelot was happy, he was happy.</p><p>“You're always working so hard and so much but you don’t get much praise for the work you do. I think that you deserve a lot of attention tonight, so I was wanting to tie your arms up and let me do all the work tonight.. Are you okay with that?” </p><p>Vane blushed at the praise from him. He nodded and said, “Yes, we could do that, but.. I like touching you, Lancey. What about you during all of this?” </p><p>Lancelot smiled. “Don’t worry about me, Vane. Tonight is all about you, okay?”</p><p>Lancelot sat up and pulled Vane into another short kiss before moving over to the drawer where he was keeping a simple, but strong length of blue cloth and a vial of oil. He tossed the vial on his bed and turned to look back at Vane before asking, “Can you stand up and turn around for a second? So I can bind your wrists?” He nodded before hopping off the bed with enthusiasm. Lancelot worked to tie his wrists behind him, being careful not to make it too tight nor too loose. “Is it comfortable? Not too tight?” </p><p>“Yes it's fine Lancey. I’ll let you know if it becomes uncomfortable.” Vane pulled against the binding, testing its strength. He was surprised by how soft yet strong the fabric was. Lancelot nodded before pulling Vane into another kiss as he pushed him back against the bed. </p><p>Lancelot maneuvered Vane to lean against the pillows at the head of the bed before climbing into his lap. Vane whined a bit about not being able to touch Lancelot too, but he shut up when Lancelot kissed his forehead. He pulled him into another long kiss as his hands moved to cradle his head. He pulled away as he ran his fingers along his jaw before reaching for his hair. Lancelot combed his fingers into his blond locks. He had wanted to do this all day and finally had the chance to. His fingers massaged Vanes scalp and neck, not leaving an inch untouched by his loving fingers. Vane let out pleased noises at the feeling. Relaxing even more into the pillows.</p><p>	Lancelot talked as he continued to massage his scalp. He let out strings of praise and admiration, praising anything from his hard work as a knight to how adorable and handsome he was. Vane loved the affection he was getting. </p><p>	Lancelot soon moved lower, kissing along his jaw down to his neck while moving his hands along Vanes chest, resting on his pectorals. He started only with kisses, enjoying every noise he could possibly pull out of Vane. Every moan and sigh were the sweetest music he had ever heard. Eventually he gave a harsher treatment, sucking hickeys and nipping gently at the skin that pulled the best noises out of Vane. Vane moaned at the sensation enjoying every minute of it. </p><p>	Lancelot sat back to look at Vane. He was blushing, panting mess. His neck was littered with marks, some would be harder to hide than others. Lancelot smiled at him as he moved even lower, bringing his face to his chest. He ran his fingers across his chest using his thumbs to tease his nipples drawing soft noises out of Vane. Vane leaned into the touch as Lancelot switched to pinching and pulling. Lancelot leaned his head forward and wrapped his mouth around Vane’s right nipple. Vane gasped and moaned as he rolled his tongue over it. He repeated the movement for a minute before switching to the neglected side of his chest. Vane panted and moaned from Lancelot's relentless treatment. It was becoming clear from his hips thrashing that he wanted Lancey’s mouth elsewhere. </p><p>	“L..Lancey… please more.. I want..” Vane whimpered out.</p><p> Lancelot reached his head up to silence anymore words from the larger man with a kiss. Lancelot pulled away to look at Vane’s face. He was a beautiful picture of pleasure. His green eyes were fogged over with arousal, his face was a shade of pink only Lancelot has ever seen, and he was breathing heavily. Lancelot smiled as he lowered his body yet again, leaving a trail of kisses down Vane’s chest to his stomach stopping just before his arousal. He lifted his hand to rub against it. Vane threw his head back from the sudden feeling, trying his best to not let the night end just yet. </p><p>Lancelot pulled Vane’s underwear down, freeing his erection. He removed his own soon after. He situated his head between Vane’s legs. He looked at Vane’s dick. It was girthy and large, precum was dribbling from it. He wrapped his hand over it and twisted his hand around as he jerked him off in a slow, steady motion. Vane was trying his hardest to not thrust into the motion. It was hard to let himself sink into and enjoy the slow pace of Lancelot’s ministrations. But fortunately for him, the dark haired angel between his legs decided to give more.</p><p>Lancelot looked up to Vane locking eyes with him. Vane could only watch as he leaned down and licked a stripe up his dick. He let out a moan as Lancelot teased him with his tongue. He alternated between kissing the side of it and swirling his tongue around the head of it, savoring the taste of his precum. He kept up his actions listening to all of Vane’s grunts, moans, and whimpers. Vane was trying his hardest to stay still, his legs were slightly shaking from the pleasure.<br/>
Lancelot locked eyes with Vane before taking his head into his mouth. His tongue swirled around it before flattening against the underside of it. Vane groaned loudly from the feeling of the warm wet mouth around him. He was lost in the sight and sensation of Lancelot’s mouth around his cock. Lancelot wrapped his hand around the bottom part of Vane’s cock, moving it in time as he tried to take him deeper. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked as he rolled his tongue around his head as he took him about halfway. He moved his head up and down and moved his hand in the same rhythm. He never let his eyes wander from Vane’s face. He studied all of his expressions and listened to every grunt and moan from him, repeating any action that drew a particularly loud sound out of him. Eventually Vane became a babbling mess, saying sweet words of encouragement mixed in with his moans. His hips are shaking and he is trying his hardest to not thrust up into the sweet warmth surrounding him. </p><p>“Ahh.. L.. Lancey.. You’re doing so good.. Hahh..” he moaned out. His face was flushed pink and he was drooling from being lost in the pleasure. His eyes focused back on Lancelot. Lancelot spit was dribbling from his cock. He locked eyes with him. Lancelot moaned around his cock, the effect from it was instant. Vane leaned back as he let out a low groan. Lancelot slowly moved his head forward, taking him even deeper. He let his jaw relax as he eventually reached the base, his nosed pressed into blond curls. He moved his tongue around the base and sucked. Vane moaned loudly and panted.</p><p>“I..I’m.. hh.. Lancey!!”</p><p>That shout was all the warning Lancelot got as Vane released into his mouth. Lancelot continued to pleasure him as he swallowed every drop Vane gave him. It covered his tongue and the back of his throat. He didn’t relent until Vane was whimpering from overstimulation. He pulled his mouth off of Vanes cock and crawled up into Vane’s lap. They shared a deep kiss. Vane could taste himself on Lancelot’s tongue but that only made him want to kiss even harder. Vane pulled at the bindings holding his arms together. He groaned in frustration. All he wanted to do was to touch Lancelot in the same ways he did to him. Lancelot noticed his frustration. Vane eyes begged him to untie him. He was almost like a puppy begging for a treat. Lancelot chuckled as he clumsily worked to untie him. </p><p>As soon as his arms were free, they were on Lancelot. He pulled the man closer to him pressing him flush to his chest as he peppered kisses on his forehead. </p><p>“Thank you, Lancey… that.. That was really great…” he whispered into his ear. They held each other more, enjoying Vane’s post orgasm haze. Vane was about to drift off to sleep before he felt Lancelot’s neglected erection against his stomach. “Ah! But what about you? Do you want me to..?”</p><p>	Lancelot softly laughed against him. “Don’t worry about me. Tonight was supposed to be about you. I can take care of it myself.”</p><p>“But.. I want to touch you, Lancey… Is that ok? Can we..?” Vane asked as his hand reached to grab Lancelot’s ass. </p><p>Lancelot moaned from the touch as he remembered the forgotten vial of oil somewhere on the bed. He pulled back to look for it before spotting it behind him. He grabbed it and handed it to the other man. Vane blushed from realizing what it was. Lancelot smiled from the expression. “Please, touch me Vane..” he said as he wrapped his hands around his neck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>